


Shower-thoughts

by cmoknausne



Series: Puberty Is A Magical Thing [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Embarrassment, Gen, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Injury, Masturbation, Pain, shower-thougths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: Damian experiences an ordinary situation with an unusual outcome.Shower-thoughts may lead to painful results.(contains some explicit writing)





	Shower-thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> It was late at night and English isn't my mother tongue, so this is my lame excuse for any grammar or logic mistakes.
> 
> Maybe I will add a chapter to this one on a later date.  
> But this series will certainly continue. It will take some time however, as I am mentally not well, and only had a spark of motivation today to continue working on my hobby.

Hot showers in the morning are widely appreciated, but still underrated, Damian thought.  
You truly come to understand how amazing hot showers are, after you've gotten your ass gloriously beaten up the night before. First some low-class goon jumped him, then he was sent on a wild-goose chase by the greatest detective himself, Batman. He was following a convoy on the highway going out the city. After an hour or so, there had been a mediocre fight between him and the goons on the convoy. It was easy peasy lemon squeezy knocking them out cold. Protocol was to check the load of the truck. So that's what he did. "It's a fucking bust. Don't ever send me out like this again or Gotham will face it's doom." What a beautiful and melodic message to receive through the intercom. "You're going back in for the night. Rendezvous with Penny-One at the cave. Nightwing is doing research on this.", decided the big bad Bat. "Mhm.", was Damian's answer and opinion on this.  
Even though the shower at the cave was nice, it was more of a "get clean" shower.  
One of the things Damian likes to do while he showers is, reflect on the night before.  
What distracted me last night? How did he sneak up? I was focused on the guy before me. Need to focus more. Watch my six.  
Damian tried to straighten his back, there was dull crackling sound. Pain shot up his spine, spreading in his head. Let’s not do that again. He tried to take a deep breath in, relax his back, exhale and relax his stomach. Everything lit up with pain, his body signaling that he needed to stretch a little longer today, meditate after his shower and maybe get Alfred to make him a soup. Actually, maybe some stew and chill in the garden a little.  
He knows his body. He has been trained to know every single cell in his body and know how to use the full potential in dangerous and mentally straining situations, that untrained or unskilled people would not withstand. Damian claims that he is no simpleton, he is not average. He is capable of unimaginable things by ordinary people’s standards. There is one thing he still has in common with every guy his age. Every 16-year-old has the same basic needs. Everyone sometimes gets into the same situation.  
Damian has a boner.  
It’s a welcome surprise. A little unexpected, but still appreciated by him. So, he goes to town. Bonertown to be frank.  
Damian is aware of how much his body hurts, so he relaxes his back onto the wall behind him. First, he starts off slow. That delicious feeling of touching yourself, gives him shivers every time. He knows, masturbating is essential for a healthy mind. It is important to explore your body. Damian believes, that there isn’t a better morning, than the one, with a steaming hot shower and a jerk-off session after an awful night. It uplifts his mood for the whole day.  
The water makes the pain of rubbing the foreskin over and down the head disappear. Jerking-off in the shower is an awesome concept. Guaranteed privacy, water is your lube and you can get clean right afterwards.  
The soap is mixing with the dirty water on and next to Damian’s feet. Damian is engulfed with warmth and feels amazing. His strokes got profoundly faster and more vigorous. He’s close, he can feel it. He knows that feeling like the back of his hand.  
Just a little more.  
“Master Damian! You a- “Alfred busted into his room, his voice loud as ever, since Damian didn’t shut the bathroom door.  
A thundering noise along with a slipping sound echoed through the room. A “Oh FUCK!” followed suit.  
“Oh dear. Master Damian? Are you alright?”, Alfred asked, voice laced with worry.  
Damian was pathetically bundled up, naked on his shower floor. It was a few seconds later that he realized the pain radiating off his crotch. It was awful. He has never felt this kind of pain. Getting kicked in the nuts feels similar, but not quite as terrible. It felt like somebody ripped off his dick, bent it in half and then put it back on.  
That’s it, bent. He tried to look at it. Impossible. Damian felt sick, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to cry and then pass out.  
Alfred walked into the bathroom, the shower curtain halfway pulled back. “Master Damian?”  
“Go away. Don’t come any clos-ugh!” Damian barely gritted out. His teeth clenched, trying to control the pain. Impossible.  
“Master Damian are you descent?”, Alfred certainly didn’t want to see him naked, or his private parts. Of course, when it comes to emergency surgery, you sometimes can’t avoid seeing the vigilantes half naked.  
One of Damian’s greatest skills was being rude; “I’m in the fucking shower!”  
Alfred refrained giving him a piece of his mind, only because the youngest of the family hurt himself. He decided, that he has seen worse and pulls the curtain back completely only to find Damian laying there miserably.  
Alfred leans forward to turn off the shower, grabs a giant towel to lay it onto Damian to give him something to cover himself. So, the last of his dignity is restored.  
Damian somehow manages to wrap himself in the towel and with the help of Alfred back into his room and onto his bed, where he hunches over holding his manhood.  
“Master Damian, I cannot help you, if you are not willing to tell me where or what hurts.” Alfred said, kind of done with Damian’s spiel.  
“I- “, he hesitated, “My dick hurts!”, Damian exclaimed as another wave of pain shot through his balls and into his body.  
Alfred tightened his jar, not quite sure how to react. He has heard, seen and experienced a lot of things in his time, but everyday amazes him again.  
Damian straightened up, lifted the towel, just enough for him to look under it. “Oh god, it’s turning purple, what the hell!”, he hunched over again, squeezing his eyes shut and cringing at the pain.  
“Oh mighty...” Alfred dejected. “We will go to the hospital.” This statement was final.  
It was a miracle honestly. Alfred is a miracle worker. Somehow, he got Damian to put on some clothes and get into the car.

At the hospital, Damian insisted on a doctor he doesn’t know, so would never have to face them again.  
After some embarrassing looks and touches to his manhood, the doctor was certain.  
“You have a penile fracture. A membrane, called the- “– “I know what it means!” Damian interjected, embarrassed. Especially embarrassed since Alfred decided to come back into the room for the diagnosis.  
They did fix his penis and gave him some heavy-duty painkillers. Of course, his manhood still had a lot of healing to do, but anything bad was averted.  
Damian was a little high. He was giggly and dreamy.  
Alfred had alerted the whole family, because he cares. Totally not, because this will go down as the funniest medical incident in the history of the bat-family.  
“So Dami... You broke your willy?”, Dick laughed, not being able to keep the glee off his face. “Did you try to stick it into something or what?”, he continued, gaining dirty looks from Bruce and Alfred and then laughter.  
Damian had to laugh to, even though it wasn’t funny to him. “Shut up...”, Damian slurred, “Isnot funny. I fell.” He had a lazy smile on his face, which made him look stoned. “It hurt like a bitch.”, the first clear sentence and it had to be with a swear word.

“You wanna know what really is no fun?”, Damian questioned, stoned like a brick.  
“What is it Dami?”, Dick asked bemused. They were alone in the room, which made Damian loosen up even more.  
“They told me abuncha things what I can’t do.”, his words a little clearer, “They said I can’t jerk off.”  
“O-Okay, Dami. That’s very interesting.”, Dick roared with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take any suggestions on what you want to read or any constructive criticism. Thank you.


End file.
